


Say You Won't Let Go

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hunger Games, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss is hurt during a baseball game she's taken to the ER. There she's given some pain meds and makes overtures toward the cute blond Nurse. Her Bestie Gale tapped the entire thing and posted it on social media. Will Katniss be able to live down her social media debacle to find her cute Nurse?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 88





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jobanana7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jobanana7), [Alliswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/gifts).



> So a while back @jobanana7 tagged me in this cute video of a girl in an ER declaring her love for a blond nurse, clearly, she was on serious meds. @jobanana7 wanted it to be Everlarked….here it goes. I hope you like it. Then Alliswell gave me a shot across the bow to post it here so here it is
> 
> Rated G & Unbeta’d sorry… all mistakes are mine…
> 
> Inspired by James Arthur’s “Say You Won’t Let Go”

"I love yooooouuuuuuu!" Katniss sang.

"I'm sure you do." 

Gale laughed as he recorded Katniss holding the blond male nurse's hand. She'd grappled him when he came in with the doctor.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The name on the blond male nurse ID tag read Peeta. He was not as tall as gale, but he had large muscles, and Katniss was petting and cooing softly.

"Nope, I'm her best friend, and actually I think we might be related. Man, this is golden, she's going to be so flipping pissed when I post this."

"How'd she bust her knee?" Peeta picked up the chart.

"We were playing our annual guy versus girl spring senior year baseball game. The girl's team was losing by one. Katniss hit a pop up to center that wasn't caught, she was rounding third base, everyone told her to stay but she's stubborn. She ran straight home and rammed through the catcher. The girls won the game but she busted her knee.

"You're so pretty…so…so pretty," Katniss giggled then said, "I love you Peeta, do you love me?"

"I'm surprised she's acting this way, most patients don't get this high off of regular pain medication," Peeta said, checking her chart one more time. Her last name Everden seemed familiar to him.

Gale chuckled, "Katniss hates meds, or doctors even though her mother works here, her mom's a nurse, maybe you know her. Helen Everdeen."

Peeta whistled surprised, "Nurse Everdeen is tough, she's my supervisor."

"Wills you marrrry me pleasseeeee…pretty pleasseee." Katniss's sing-song voice made Peeta smile.

Peeta gently, patted her hand, "Sure one day when you turn 18."

"Peeta, PEEEETAAAHHH," she pulled him close and whispered loudly, "I like your name it's different like mine."

"You're named after a flower actually a plant," Peeta said.

"How'd you know?" Gale asked.

"My dad runs a bakery, Mellark's on Main street, I used to decorate all of the cakes, had to learn every possible flower that was known to mankind."

Katniss smiled at Peeta, her goofy grin made her friend Gale laugh. Peeta was going to say something but Katniss began to sing.

_"I'm gonna love you till_  
_My lungs give out_  
_I promise till death we part like in our vows_  
_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
_'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old"_

Her gray eyes connected with his blue ones and Peeta couldn't break the trance, he noticed how her lips moved they were like plump raspberries. He couldn't help watching the way her chin tipped up as the notes exploded from her lips and wafted around his ears invading the most private part of his being. It felt like the world came to a stop.

_"Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go"_

As Katniss finished singing her words were whispered and she looked at him helplessly, like a sexy kitten. Peeta swallowed thickly.

"Mellark."

Peeta jumped, at the sight of Katniss's mother, his supervisor. She stood there with her no-nonsense disposition and her infamous scowl. "Ma'am."

"Momma, look this is Peeta, I'm going to marry him," Katniss brought his hand to her cheek. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"Katniss let go of Nurse Mellark,"

"NO!" Katniss clutched his hand harder.

Helen Everdeen ordered, "Gale for the love of - stop recording!" Her hand reached out and the feed went dead.

*****KPKPKP*****

Months later Katniss sighed watching the video. The video had gone viral and it had over two hundred thousand likes within the first day. She'd been furious with Gale, and they hadn't talked for nearly a month. Eventually, she forgave Gale, but the fact was that Peeta was not easy to forget. Even high Katniss recognized Peeta was gorgeous and truth be told, she developed a huge crush on him.

Katniss quickly put her phone away as her sister Primrose came into the kitchen. Primrose was a snoop, Katniss pretended to be interested in watching the kettle boil water. Her mind however strayed to Peeta.

Wistfully Katniss sighted, there was no way he'd remember a crazy girl.

"Katniss, you know you're eighteen now," Prim said from the kitchen table, "Hell Katniss you're a high school graduate now."

Katniss head snapped up in her sister's direction, she cleared her throat and wrapped her hand around her middle, "What…why would you say that?"

"Oh come on Katniss we share a room." Prim stood and put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed and she said, "I've heard you playing that video a dozen times."

Katniss was shocked her mouth hung open momentarily before she shut it.

"And don't think I haven't noticed you've got that James Arthur song on constant replay on your phone. You've watched the video like a hundred times." Prim walked up to Katniss and put her hands on her shoulders. "Look I know you like him, it's been five months, you're off your crutches, so you can take the car and say go into town and deliver Nurse Peeta Mellark flowers to say thank you." Prim wiggled her eyebrows and a mischievous smile played on her lips.

Katniss wanted to say no, she wanted to badly negate what her sister had observed, but she was trapped. She groaned, she didn't know how to go after a boy, much less a man. Her younger sister who was only fourteen had more experience than she did. Prim had been going to school dances since she hit middle school. Whereas Katniss avoided them and any boy-girl social interaction, preferring to play, video games with Gale and his younger brothers throughout her time in school. She was a tomboy, she had the cleats to prove it.

Katniss could shoot, hunt, and trap but she could not talk to a boy her own age. She could catch a football, hit a home run, and had been a varsity sprinter in high school. She was confident and smart. But put a boy in front of her and she became as nervous as a turkey around Thanksgiving. She bit her bottom lip, and gave her sister a nervous glance, "How do I do that, you know get a guy to like you?"

"Well, today is your lucky, day." Prim squealed.

*****KPKPKP*****

Less than an hour later, Katniss walked to the bakery. She'd gone to the emergency room where her mother worked and learned Peeta had a day off. One of the nurses told her he normally worked at his parent's bakery on his days off.

She clutched the flowers nervously and pushed the hem of the flirty orange dress with white dandelion flowers print, down. Prim convinced her to wear the short dress and the sandals, she'd even made up her face and tamed her dark tresses to look good. The yellow daisies were the one thing Katniss wouldn't back down on, she loathed roses, the scent made her sick.

As she approached the bakery, the scent of bread made her hungry. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. The bell above rang as she entered the bakery. It was empty save for a man that looked like an older version of Peeta.

"Welcome to Mellark's, what can I get for you?"

"Um, hi," Katniss said feeling her face turn red, she wanted to turn around and run away. She felt embarrassed for listening to her sister. Katniss began to panic, her breathing changed, her hands became sweaty.

"Wait you're the young lady from the computer," the man seemed excited to see her. Katniss was about to run when another blond guy came out, he wasn't Peeta but he looked like him.

"Holy crap," the younger blond said then yelled, "Peeta, get your little kiester in here.

"Ralph what do you want, I'm refilling the containers-" Peeta came out his hands and forearms were dusty with flour, he had white dust in his blond curls. Katniss's eyes were round as dishes, as she realized he was better looking in person. He even had a dimple on the side of his face, and a smattering of freckles on his nose, that Katniss became an instant fan of.

"Katniss!" He looked shocked to see her. He walked toward her and her heart felt like it was throwing itself against her chest. Katniss thought for sure he would be able to hear the heavy thumping sound.

Katniss was so nervous she thrust the flowers against his chest.

"What," Peeta said looking down at the flowers she threw at him.

She blurted, "I'm eighteen now!" Katniss heard the other two chuckle behind her, but they became blurry and she took a deep breath. She wasn't good with words, so she opened her mouth and sang.

_"I knew I loved you then_  
_But you'd never know_  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I know I needed you_  
_But I never showed_  
_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go"_

She watched his eyes become big on his face, all the laughter stopped. He clutched the flowers to his chest. The door jingled as people came into the bakery but she ignored it. Her attention was on Peeta. She was encouraged by the way his cheeks turned pink and the smile that developed on his beautiful face, she kept singing.

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_  
_And I'll take the kids to school_  
_Wave them goodbye_  
_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

She was about to sing the next chorus but his lips crashed up against hers. She felt his arms wind themselves around her and picked her up off the floor. Katniss thought she heard clapping whistles, but it didn't matter they were never going to let go.


End file.
